Warriors - Alternate Timelines
by LoopyKazooie
Summary: Alternate Timeline Stories for the warriors who just didn't get a good start at life. Like Mosskit, Adderkit, Sweetpaw. The ones we loved, but never saw the other sides to the stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Mosskit

If Mosskit hadn't frozen to death, she would of made it to Riverclan with her litter mates safely, and grown up a Warrior of Riverclan.

Only Mosskit had strange memories while growing up, memories of unfamiliar faces and another she-cat as their mother. However these memories were fuzzy at best and her father Oakheart constantly told her it was just a dream. So she eventually pushed these thoughts aside.

Growing up in Riverclan wasn't east for her either, she didn't like swimming or water in general (getting her teased for being a "drypaw") and she much preferred catching and eating voles and birds to mackerels and freshwater carp.

She eventually got her name as Warrior for being a strong fighter and hunter (even if she wasn't a great swimmer like her siblings.). Her name was Mossheart. Oakheart asked Crookedstar to give her that name, as Oakheart's heart ached whenever he looked at her, as she was so much like her mother Bluestar.

Once she learns about Bluestar being her mother, at first she was disgusted as were her siblings, but she realized it made sense why she couldn't fit in. And when Tigerstar took over Riverclan, Mossheart fled to Thunderclan and begged Firestar and Graystripe to save her siblings and Graystripe's kits.

After the battle with Scourge, she in fact decides to stay with Thunderclan, feeling its what her parents would have wanted: Her to fit in.

She grew older and older in Thunderclan, making the great journey with everyone, and eventually taking a mate (no one knows who it was, its thought to be either be Tornear of Windclan or Blackclaw of Riverclan. As she grew close to them both after the journey). She later has a kit: Stormkit, who grows into a warrior named Stormbreeze.

She later dies of greencough around Long Shadows time, when all the cats were moved to the old twoleg nest.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tadpole

If Tadpole hadn't drowned it would of affected the entire second series.

He would of gone to Riverclan with his litter mates Hawk and Moth, and when raised as apprentices his name would of been changed to Nightpaw.

See, without Tadpole deceased, he was able to keep an eye on his little brother Hawkpaw, and influence him to be the best warrior he could be - It's what his mother would want. Hawkpaw always looked up to his brother, and since he didn't lose him, he didn't feel like he needed anyone else's respect to such a dire degree.

Nightpaw eventually got his name alongside his siblings, being called Nightspeck (after his small white patch on his pelt.)

Tigerclaw eventually tries to step into his sons life, however Nightspeck shoots him down, knowing that his mother trusted him to be the best warrior he could be. However unbeknownst to him, Hawkfrost takes his father up on the offer, believing his intentions to be mostly pure.

Mothwing becomes a medicine cat due to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost's meddling, and loses her faith in Starclan. When Nightspeck finds out, he supports his sister the best he can, and vows to fix his brother before anything else gets out of hand.

During the great Journey, he befriends his half siblings Brambleclaw, as does Hawkfrost, though he gets on better with Tawnypelt. He notices his brother starting to get closer and closer to his half sibling over time, and grows increasingly concerned, and eventually steps in when he finds out his brother supported Mudclaw's rebellion.

Hawkfrost and Nightspeck fight it out, however Nightspeck loses the fight as Hawkfrosts night training paid off. However Hawkfrost ends up breaking Nightspeck's leg in the fight, shocking him to his senses. Horrified with what he did to his brother, his idol even, Hawkfrost turns his back on his father, as does Brambleclaw.

However Firestar does still get caught in the fox trap due to Ashfur, but Hawkfrost takes no part in the stunt.

Eventually Nightspecks leg is healed, and he goes and becomes mates with Dawnflower around the book Outcast, they have two kits: Clawkit (black tabby tom)and Scalekit. (short furred silver tom)

He eventually dies in the drought, alongside his mate Dawnflower in Fading Echoes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gorsepaw

If Gorsepaw hadn't been slaughtered by Tigerclaw, he would of been wounded badly, and under intensive care from the Medicine cat, and completely got over his trauma and injuries three months after the fight with Scourge.

He becomes a warrior, Gorsethorn, and has a fairly uneventful life until the power of three series. He gets an apprentice, Harepaw (Harespring).

He tries to be a positive male role model for Breezepaw when he can, even growing attached to his mother, Nightcloud. But thiseventually stops when Crowfeather aggressively states that he can treat his son how he likes, and he'll rip the whiskers out of any cat who would try and take his mate and kit away from him.

After the great battle, Gorsethorn becomes deputy after Ashfoot passes on. He continues her legacy of being a kind and fair deputy to balance out his leaders aggressive personality. He takes a mate, Furzepelt and has three kits. Quailkit (Tiny fluffy brown she-cat speckled white) Willowkit (pale gray specked tabby) and Vinekit (long furred pale brown tom)

He eventually becomes Gorsestar, and makes his deputy is a fair and just leader, trying to undo the hostility and ignorant attitude Onestar forced his Clan to wear.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mapleshade's Kits

If Mapleshade hadn't of had her kits drowned she still would of been forced to leave the clans, and the kits are accepted into Riverclan. They receive a foster mother, Otterbite who accepts the kits completely, unlike some other cats in the clan. They are raised beside her own kits: Splashkit and Storkkit

Patchkit is treated the worst from his clan mates, as he resembles his mother the most. Despite this his loyalty to Riverclan never wavers, even when given to a harsh mentor. He never complains, and reminds his siblings to stay positive during training. He earns the name Patchfur. As he grows older, his black spots disappear, leaving him just a ginger and white tom. However he grows into the largest cat in Riverclan. He dies in a fight over Sunningrocks.

Petalkit is treated the best by everyone, as she resembles her father strongly. The only cat who openly dislikes her is Reedshine, as she is concerned Appledusk will love her more than their owns kits. She is given to Milkfur as an apprentice, and gets on well with the kind she-cat. She learns to ignore Reedshine's fox-hearted comments, and gets her back by being the best half sister she can be to Reedshines kits, some of the kits even preferring her to her mother. She gets the Warrior name of Petalstorm. She eventually has kits, but who with and their names are unknown.

Larchkit was the kit everyone forgot about in Riverclan, he wasn't hated like Patchkit, and he wasn't loved like Petalkit, he was simply… There. His siblings do try to watch out for him, but once they become apprentices both are often kept busy by their own mentors. Lonely, he starts to talk to inanimate objects, like rocks, twigs and fresh kill. He starts to have strange dreams. Eventually he tells the Medicine Cat Trouttail, he decides the young tom has been seeing omens, and he is destined to be a medicine cat, so he becomes her apprentice. Suddenly, everyone noticed him, gave him respect and attention, and Larchpaw hated how shallow his clan were, and harbours a private grudge all through his apprenticeship. He gets the name Larchleaf,and once he becomes a full medicine cat, his mother reaches out to him through his dreams. Trying to convince him to mistreat and slowly kill Reedshine's kits. However Mothflight herself comes to him in a dream, and reminds him while his Clan might be shallow, becoming a murderer won't make anything better. He stands up to her mother and refuses to hurt his half siblings, and turns his back on her forever.


	5. Chapter 5 - Whiteclaw

If Whiteclaw hadn't fallen into the gorge, he would of been saved by Deadfoot. Leopardfur would of had less of a grudge against Graystripe once he moves to Riverclan.

He later gets on with Graystripe at gatherings, having a laugh with the tom and sharing stories with him. When Graystripe joins Riverclan, he is one of the many who welcomes him with open arms, and even plays with his kits from time to time.

He never wavers with his loyalty to his old mentor, Leopardfur. Even having a slight crush on her. believing her to be the most intelligent and attractive she-cat in the whole history of the he never lets his feelings be apparent to her, with only Graystripe knowing.

When Tigerstar tries to convince Leopardfur to join clans with him once Crookedstar dies, Whiteclaw tries to talk his mentor out of it, reminding her that if she joins clans just because she's in love with Tigerstar, she'll be no better than a Half-Clan cat. Whilst insulted he would dare compare her to a half-clan cat, she reluctantly understands his point, and suggests to Tigerstar he should take his proposal somewhere else.

Outraged, Tigerstar lunges for the Riverclan deputy, only for loyal Whiteclaw to dive in the way of the huge tabbies long claws, giving his life to save his mentor, his idol, Leopardfur.

Leopardfur cries out in grief, catching the attention of Riverclan cats who were patrolling the area, and they chase Tigerstar out their territory. Leopardfur insists on carrying her old apprentice back to camp herself, and later buries him herself.

He later gives Leopardstar a life: The life of loyalty. Never turning your back on your Clan, even when fate tempts you with easier offerings.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hollyleaf is part of the 3

In an alternate universe of the power of three, the two cats from their litter who get their powers are Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. Jayfeathers powers are the same as the real in universe. Hollyleaf's power is the ability to be able to have all the clans "powers". She had strong back legs and was an excellent climber, like Skyclan. She had little to no problem swimming, giving her Riverclans skill. She was shown to be exceptionally fast, being able to run to Shadowclan quickly for help despite being an apprentice, giving her Windclans skill. She was shown to be able to camouflage, and hunt unnoticed at night like a Shadowclan cat. And to top it off she has been shown to be a great hunter and fighter in brambles like Squirrelflight and Sandstorm. Giving her all five clans powers.

They believe they are the three, as Lionpaw/blaze doesn't seem to get hurt badly, if at all in battles.

Lionblaze still believes he has the ability of fighting, and continues to believe this until at the start of Sunrise, when Tigerclaw overpowers him and rakes his claws across his face. Heartbroken, he becomes mentally unstable, on top of learning about who his parents really are. He takes over Hollyleaf's role, and before the gathering kills Ashfur in cold blood, and throws him into the river He encounters Leafpool, and tells her he did this, and fully expects to be punished for his actions with Starclan as his final judge.

But he runs away and sneaks into Windclan, wanting to talk to his father the night before the gathering. He gets to the camp to see Crowfeather storm off, seemingly having had a fight with his mate Nightcloud, he goes to the edge of the lake and stares up at the moon under the cover of a small holly bush.

He approaches Crowfeather he tells him what he learnt. Crowfeather reacts negatively, declaring him a liar and insulting Leafpool and Lion's siblings. Enraged, Lionblaze lunges to kill him - only Breezepelt had followed his father out, and dived in the way - leading to Breezepelts throat being ripped open. He ends up dying in his fathers company, commenting that "He finally got his attention."

Lionblaze, disgusted with what he had just done, runs away into the tunnels, and blocks the many entrances off with rocks, leading other cats unable to follow him - especially when the tunnels flood again, causing mud to slide into the entrances sealing them shut.

When Hollyleaf and Jayfeather find out what he had done, they are horrified, and realize that one of Whitewing's kits will be one of the three instead.

The third cat is Dovepaw, her powers remain the same and Hollyleaf becomes her mentor. The two get on well. often training with Ivypaw and Cinderheart. This eventually leads to Hollyleaf gaining a crush on her best friend, but Cinderheart remains unaware of this until Dovepaw and Ivypaw spell it out to her.

Hollyleaf tells Cinderheart about the prophecy, and Cinderheart is conflicted, thinking that she should not be involved with her destiny, but the two spend the night together in the forest, and Cinderheart comes around to accepting Hollyleaf as her mate. Though she does admit she's worried about the Clans reaction to two she-cats being mates, they decide to hide it from the Clan. After all only they need to know what goes on in their love life.

Lionblaze does come back as the "forgotten warrior" and for his actions of murdering Ashfur and Breezepelt, his punishment is being kept as a prisoner, in a separate den to every other cat: he accepts the punishment. Lionblaze seemed to have stopped caring for himself at this point. His once golden fur now dull and tangled. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather spend an evening together, grooming the tangles out of their brothers pelt, and reminding him that no matter what, the three should always stick together.

In the final battle Lionblaze is allowed to fight for his clan,as Dustpelt says "Being a killer is a useful skill at this time." he fights his way through the Dark Forest cats alongside his sister .He sees Ivypool in a fight with Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost and Snowtuft, he fights them off best he can, but ends up with a fatal wound on his neck. He staggers back to camp, and sees Crowfeather and Brambleclaw defending the camp. He thanks Brambleclaw for being the best father a cat could have, and tells Crowfeather he's finally atoned for his half brothers death, before sinking to his knees and dying.

After the fight, Hollyleaf, Dovewing and Jayfeather all lose their powers. They watch as Lionblazes spirit rises from his body, and races off, as happy as he first was when made a warrior.

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart stay together after the battle, and eventually adopt a young kitten she-cat who was found abandoned in their territory, and name her Runningkit.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sweetpaw

If Sweetpaw hadn't passed on from the poisoned mouse, she would of grown up and had a fairly uneventful life. She would of become mates with Lionheart, and had a small kit: Badgerkit, a black she-cat with white splotches.

Her Warrior name would of been Sweetpetal, and she would of tried to be a good influence in Whitekits life while Thistleclaw wasn't around.

She would of been killed in the battle for Sunningrocks at the start of Into The Wild, slipping and smashing her head on the damp stones.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hazeltail

If Hazeltail hadn't died from Greencough, Purdy would of instead, leaving the clan with no Elders until Sandstorm and Graystripe retired.

She gets on well in the clan, eventually mentoring Snowpaw while her brother Mousewhisker mentors Dewpaw.

Unlike the rest of her family, she doesn't take on a mate, failing to see the appeal in kits. As she grows older she starts finding them shrill voiced and irritating rather than cute. Instead of having kits, she focuses on training to be the best tracker in the clan, and due to Cloudtails age, she surpasses him. Being able to track a mouse from dawn to dusk without problem.

She eventually learns her half sister is interested in she-cats. And instead of making fun of her, she supports her, and starts to band together with her and other "different" warriors, apprentices, queens and elders, demanding acceptance for she-cats not wishing to have kits. Demanding acceptance for tom cats who don't like to fight and would rather look after kits. And For toms and she-cats to love eachother despite their gender.

Despite their efforts the acceptance doesn't come to Hazeltail in her life time, and she eventually passessaway a few moons after her protests, under mysterious circumstances. It was thought she had poisoned herself, despite the fact the she-cat wanted to live life to the fullest. More protests broke out after her mysterious death, and after many seasons of arguing and bickering, the four leaders at the current time announce a new rule to the warrior code:

"Consenting adult warriors can choose whoever they wish to be their mate, regardless of being a she-cat or tom, as long as they are not from another Clan." Even if there are some nay-sayers in the clan, the rule is an official rule now, cats can either live with it or leave the clans.

The rule is remembered as the Hazeltails Freedom Rule, making her immortal in Starclan.


	9. Chapter 9 - Molepaw

If Molepaw hadn't been claimed by Greencough, his sister Poppypaw would of been claimed instead.

His mentor would of been Stormfur, and he would of taught the tom how to swim and fight in water, as well as Thunderclan's hunting and fighting moves. Stormfur teaches him this as he believes these skills would help him, if there ever was a fight against the other clans.

Thanks to this, Molepaw learns how to catch fish, and while he, Stormfur and Brook are the only cats who willingly eat fish, this helps feed Queens, kits and elders in Leaf-Bare.

When Stormfur leaves the Clan with Brook, Firestar takes on being his mentor, much to the surprise of everyone. He is surprised to learn that Stormfur taight him to swim and hunt fish, but encourages it, saying that he is proud of the diversity of Thunderclan, compared to other Clans.

He gets his name alongside Cinderheart and Honeyfern: Moleclaw. For being a strong tom who doesn't back down in a fight no matter what.

Moleclaw grows to be a huge tom. The biggest in Thunderclan due to his swimming giving him large muscles. Even Lionblaze doesn't grow to be his size. Despite this he is a gentle giant, often helping apprentices with duties when there are few in numbers, and wanting to play with kits, practice for when he becomes a father himself.

He eventually falls in love with Hazeltail, but when approaching her with the proposal of being mates, she turns him down, not wanting to have a mate or kits, and he respects this, and the two remain close friends.

He mourns his sister Honeyferns death, and helps Berrynose get through his grief.

He doesn't have an eventful life in the fourth series. He doesn't take on a mate, and doesn't even get an apprentice. He puts up a good fight against the Dark Forest, saving Cloudtail from death against Darkstripe. He is horrified when he learns his mother had died after the fight.

He is given his younger sister Seedpaw to mentor, and because of this he teaches her and her sister how to swim. However Seedpaw still ends up drowning, unable to bite through the plant that got Lilypaw trapped in time. Despite Moleclaw trying his hardest to save his little sister. But she had inhaled too much water.

He eventually teaches other cats in the Clans how to swim, mainly the youngest warriors, as so no more young cats drown in the floods.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ashfur Lives

If Ashfur hadn't been murdered, the series would have gotten interesting.

He walks along the river, while the thunderstorm rages on before the gathering. He wonders if he should tell the secret at the gathering. It would be delicious revenge on Squirrelflight for choosing Brambleclaw over him. But what would his punishment be for revealing such a secret? What If Brambleclaw attempts to _kill_ him? What if…?

He sees a strange shadow just near him, and spins around. Seeing Hollyleaf leap towards him, claws outstretched, the look in her green eyes was hard, aggressive, icy, cold: he realizes she was willing to kill him. He dodges to the side, and used his front legs to knock Hollyleaf's legs out from under her. He scrambles to his feet and races away, and climbs up the Sky Oak.

Hollyleaf runs past, not realizing he had climbed the tree. Unable to smell him out in the thunder storm, she leaves and heads back to camp.

Ashfur cautiously makes his way back to camp, just in time to catch up to Firestar's Gathering patrol.

On the way to the gathering, he was willing to tell Squirrelflights secret to the four clans. But he had a better idea, on what could hurt her more: Finding out who the kits parents really were, and dragging them through hell too.

So he keeps quiet, glancing at Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight throughout the gathering, smirking at the panic in their eyes, the worry of when he'll open his mouth. It made him feel powerful: And he loved it.

When the gathering ended, Ashfur walked home, trying to remember the details of the kits birth. Squirrelflight had walked back to the Clan, with the kits… With Leafpool! He glanced towards the tabby she-cat as they walked back, taking note on how weary she looked. " _Surely she must know who the parents are_." He mused to himself.

Once back at camp, he starts to get to work on finding the truth, not knowing the three were doing the same. He starts to suck up to Leafpool, helping her with tasks when Jayfeather isn't around, eating fresh-kill with her and chatting to her all the time. Unaware that Squirrelflight had told Leafpool about what he had threatened. So Leafpool plays along, if only to keep Ashfur from finding out the truth.

Eventually the next gathering starts to draw near, and Ashfur becomes frustrated with the lack of progress he's made. After Honeyferns death he notices an angry Hollyleaf storm into the Medicine cat den, his curiosity peaked, he sneaks near the entrance and overhears what he wanted to hear. That Leafpool is the threes mother. Satisfied he leaves before anyone notices him, and it doesn't take him long to put two-and-two together to figure out Crowfeather is the father. Excited, he requests to go to the Gathering again. However Firestar refuses, not seeing why a fully grown Warrior keeps wanting to go to the gatherings like an eager apprentice. He chooses his patrol: Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, Ferncloud and Cinderheart.

Angry, he waits until the warriors leave for the Gathering, and follows the group closely, avoiding detection by staying 10 foxlengths away from the group, and taking cover in Windclans gorse bushes and dips in the hills.

He gets there, just in time to see Hollyleaf reveal her true parentage to the entire Clans, and watches the havoc break out. He expected to feel glee seeing Squirrelflights life break down in front of her. But the feeling doesn't come. He just feels empty as he watches her life fall apart.

Confused and dismayed , he makes his way back to camp in a hurry, catching a rabbit on the way back so cats think he was out hunting. He goes to his nest and goes to sleep. Only to wake up to a meeting: Leafpools Medicine cat duties being taken away from her, and the news Hollyleaf had died hunting in the tunnels.

He notices Whitewing watching him nervously, and after the meeting asks to speak with him in private. They do so, and Ashfur learns he might be the father to Dovekit and Ivykit. But Whitewings tells him no matter what, the kits will be raised to think Birchfall is the father.

Over the fourth series, Ashfur starts to become more and more detached from reality. Unable to go near his possible kits in case the Clan starts talking. Having to watch his back constantly, believing Squirrelflight or Lionblaze might attempt an attack on his life. He eventually stops grooming himself, and moves into the abandoned Twoleg Place, hiding away from his clan. Despite numerous Warriors attempts to try and get him to come back, he refuses or ignores them, unable to deal with the pressures of being a Warrior, in an environment which he is practically responsible for messing up.

He continues to stay away from the Clan, especially after Hollyleaf goes back to the clan.

Eventually the fight against the Dark Forest happens, and Ashfur is encountered by his mother, Brindleface while in the forest. She tells him that family is the most important thing in the Clan, and right now his family needs him. Seemingly awoken from his daze he races back to camp, thinking his possible kits are in danger. When he gets there, he hears a scream from a familiar voice - Ferncloud! He races into the Nursery and barrels into Brokenstar hurling him away from his sister. Enraged, Brokenstar leaps forward and rips Ashfurs throat out, and life slowly leaves his body after Yellowfang kills her son a second time. He closes his eyes to his sisters cry of grief, begging him to get up, and she always loved her brother.

His spirit leaves his body, and heads for Starclan. He is let in _only_ because he saved his sisters life, considering it a noble death even if other cats believe Ashfur never changed. He ends up avoiding Hollyleaf in Starclan, knowing it wouldn't end well for either of them. He spends the rest of his days watching over Dovewing and Ivypool, knowing that while he is only the father to one of them, he was proud of "his" kits.

The only cats who acknowledge him properly in Starclan are Birindleface, Fernclouds kits (Shrewpaw, Foxleap, Larchkit, Hollykit and Icecloud) and older warriors who do not know about Ashfur or his dark deeds.


	11. Chapter 11 - Snowkit

If Snowkit hadn't been sucessfuly stolen away by the hawk, he would of stayed a kitten in nursery until sometime after Scourges Battle. He gets given to Brackenfur as an apprentice, as promised. However since Snowkit couldn't hear others, and they couldn't understand him, he gets moved to the Elders den despite everyone's best attempts, still with his name Snowpaw.

However he gets visited by Spottedleaf in his dreams and is able to hear her. She teaches him that if he puts his paw or tail gently against a cats throat, he can feel the vibrations of some words, and with practise he learns to be able to pronounce words and lip read conversations, pronounce words himself, though his speech is never perfect.

Firestar notices his progress he makes with leaps and bouncs, and while he cannot make Snowpaw a Warrior. They make him an unofficial Medicine cat, as he can smell when cats are ill before an illness fully takes over, and is great at finding paticular herbs because of his other senses are improved to make up for being deaf.

He eventually gets his name: Snowfall. He still retains much of his kit-like innocence, and never fully grows up.

His best friend was Sorreltail, and loved playing tag with her.

However when it comes for the Clans to leave the forest, Snowfall stays behind with the elders, to look after them in their final days. Insisting it is what he was meant to do.

The last elder to die was his mother, and once she passed he wandered along the Twoleg place, lost and alone. Until he met an old, friendly twoleg who took him in and cared for him for the remainder of his days.

He passes away in his sleep, shortly after seeing an Eclipse. He is guided to Starclan by Speckletail and Spottedleaf.


	12. Chapter 12 - Smokepaw

Smokepaw still fell down the cliff, but he didn't die.

He lay there, with three of his legs broken, possibly his ribs too, in pain, while the snow continued to fall. Smokepaw cried for help, his shrill voice desperate, but no one seemed to answer. He tried to drag himself along, his limp legs dangling by him while he dragged him stomach across the floor. Eventually, he saw a shape coming towards him from the snow, but unable to remain conscious any longer, he passed out.

He vaguely felt his broken legs being moved, and tiredly cried out in pain, but he could barely feel anythin despite the adrenaline rushing through himg.

He was just too cold.

Freezing in fact.

He was then carried off by strange cats.

"Smokepaw." he heard a ragged voice speak to him, he opened his eyes. Around him were thick, leafy trees, with the twinkle of stars everywhere. He stared at the she-cats in front of him, one was a big flat faced gray she-cat. with large orange eyes. The other, a silver tabby with bright blue eyes who smelt of Riverclan.

"You are at the border of Starclan, but it's not your time yet." the old cat looked strangely sympathetic, Smokepaw got the feeling she was not usually so kind hearted.

"You need to wake up, or you'll never get back to the Clans, you'll be stuck with these Tribe cats forever"

"What is a tribe?" he asked, his fur prickling with unease. The silver tabby spoke now, softly. As the gray she-cat slowly rose to her paws and started to lumber away.

"Hush, precious kit. Do not worry. The Tribe of Rushing Water is watching over you. They will feed you, and help you get better. And when the day comes for you to leave them, I will do my best to guide you to the clans." the silver tabby leaned forward and groomed his cheek, soothing him. "My name is Feathertail, and I'm not letting another Clan cat fall to their demise in the mountains, I promise." Smokepaw's eyes stretched as round as moons.

"You were the cat who made the journey but didn't come home." he murmured, in awe of her. She bowed her head, looking sad.

"I did what I had to, to save my brother, and… him." she broke off, and narrowed her eyes. "Now I walk in the skies of the Tribe, and Starclan. I must go now, but I'll always be with you. I promise." Feathertail padded away, and Smokepaw became vaguely aware of someone feeling his pelt.

He opened his eyes, to see a brown tabby with gray eyes staring at him.

"Are you ok, to-be?" she asked. Smokepaw tried to sit up, but cried in pain as he felt his inners burn like fire. "No, lie down. Stoneteller needs you to heal properly." Smokepaw whimpered out in confusion then remembered.

"You.. This is the Tribe of Rushing Water?" The tabby looked surprised. "Yes, we are. My name is Brook where small fish swim, but you can call me Brook… But how did you know about our Tribe?" Smokepaw purred.

"Feathertail told me!" A solid gray tom sat up fast, his amber eyes wide.

"Feathertail came to you?" he got up and padded closer to Smokepaw, dropping a piece of prey near his head. Smokepaw recognised him.

"Your Stormfur! I saw you, when we were traveling… How, why, how." the gray apprentice asked, looking very confused. Stormfur let out an amused purr.

"Two sunrises ago I decided to stay with the Tribe instead of journeying on with my Clan mates. I'm here with my sister, and Brook." he smiled warmly at Smokepaw. "But enough questions for now. Rest. Eat. Brook will keep you warm. You've been out for several sunrises, you need to get your energy back."

So that's what Smokepaw did, under Stoneteller's watch, the young tom slowly got his strength back over the next couple of days, but was unable to put weight on his broken legs. Stormfur and Brook became in charge with teaching him how to swim. Smokepaw cried in agony, all while he had to move his broken limbs, but gradually, his legs got stronger, over the next few weeks. However when Stormfur is demanded to leave the Tribe, and Brook decides to go with him. Smokepaw chooses to go with them, and gradually make their way to the Lake.

The journey takes longer for them to get there, as they have to constantly stop and look after Smokepaw. But over the time Stormfur and Brook develop a strong, parental like bond with the young apprentice. Feathertail constantly comes to Smokepaw in his dreams, to keep them on the right track headed towards the Lake. Smokepaw's legs all eventually heal, and he even helps hunt prey on the way and play-fights with Stormfur when resting for the night.

Eventually they make it to the lake - shortly after the events of Sunset. Thunderclan accepts Stormfur, Brook and Smokepaw to stay. However the next day Smokepaw insists on making it back to Shadowclan, and Stormfur insists on going with him, alongside Firestar and Brambleclaw. They escort him to Shadowclan, and the clan is overjoyed at Smokepaws return! Eagerly Smokepaw tries to look for his mother, Nightwing. But is unable to locate her. He asks Blackstar where she is, only to learn she poisoned herself with death berries shortly after they got to the lakes, believing her only son, the only reason she came on the journey so he could have a better life, to be dead.

Distraught, Smokepaw insists on sitting a vigil for her, near her grave near the Thunderclan border.

He says one last goodbye to Stormfur, rubbing his face in the warriors' thick, warm fur and wishes him farewell.

He gets a warrior name just a moon after he made it back to the Clans: He insists on the name Smokefur, after Stormfur, the only father figure in his life

He eagerly attends gatherings always wanting to find out how Stormfur and Brook are doing.

When Squirrelflight comes to Shadowclan, wishing Tawnypelt to come with them to take Stormfur and Brook back to the mountains, Smokefur insists on coming too, wanting to say goodbye to his foster parents properly. Blackstar accepts his wish, and wishes him a safe journey.

He becomes friends with Lionpaw and Hollypaw, telling them of his journey through the mountains with Stormfur and Brook. Though he does become a bit envious of how friendly Stormfur is with Lionpaw, he tries not to be bitter to Lionpaw about it.

He stays with Stormfur and Brook while they help get rid of the rogues. And has a touching goodbye with them, and wishes them well, especially when the two eventually have their own kits one day.

He goes back to Shadowclan with Tawnypelt, and becomes the mentor of Tigerpaw.

He has a fairly uneventful life in OOTS, getting some well-deserved rest. But eventually ends up dying in the battle against the Dark Forest.

He walks both in Starclan's skies and the Tribe of Endless hunting, a trick shown to him by Feathertail, and they both watch over Stormfur and his family.


	13. Chapter 13 - Honeyfern

If Honeyfern hadn't died, Briarkit would have ended up claimed by the snake instead.

She would have had kits with Berrynose, born at the start of The Fourth Apprentice. Named Creamkit (a cream she-cat with light brown legs) and Barkkit (A cream and brown tabby tom)

She eventually learns her sister Poppyfrost has a crush on her mate. Instead of getting angry, like most cats would have. She talks to her sister calmly about it, and explains that Berrynose is her mate, and they both care about her deeply, but she needs to move on. Poppyfrost admits she knows that, but she had loved Berrynose before she had.

Honeyfern snaps love isn't a competition, and she'll find it someday..

When the tree crashes into the camp, Honeyfern just barely makes it out with her kits. Berrynose however does not get to be so lucky - the tree crushes him, leaving him fatally wounded. He had ran back to try and save Longtail, who he managed to save by shoving him out of the way.

Berrynose wishes his soulmate a final goodbye, and vows to always watch over her and her kits. Honeyfern is distraught, and visits his grave every sunrise, covering it with ferns and juniper berries in respect. Longtail goes with her, beside himself that he was so stupid.

She slowly manages to come to terms with Berrynose's death, and tries to spend more time with her family, understanding that you only have so much time with them before they can leave forever. She is happy for her sister, as she becomes mates with Mousewhisker, and the two have some kits right before the Dark Forest Battle: Hailkit (A calico tabby she-cat) and Briarkit (a pale gray and white she-cat)

In the dark forest fight, Honeyfern, Creampaw and Barkpaw all stick together in the camp, fighting with everything they have to protect Poppyfrost. Berrynose himself makes it to the battle, and fights side by side with his mate.

Before he leaves, he touches noses with Honeyfern, and rests his head on his kits head one final time, before having to go back to Starclan.

Her kits eventually become warriors: Creamberry and Barknose, both named after their brave father by Honeyferns request.


	14. Chapter 14 - Briarlight

If Briarlight hadn't been crushed by the tree, just Longtail would of died, None of his clanmates would of noticed he ran in there.

Briarlight would of grown to be a very strong warrior, being a decent hunter and fighter, but preferring to use her words rather than her claws. She would of become mates with Toadstep, her kit-hood crush. They would have had a huge litter of five kits during the events of Sign of the Moon. They were Stickkit, a solid brown tom. Beekit, a white she-cat with black stripes. Flutterkit a tiny cream she-kit. Marshkit a brown and white tom, and Acornkit a cream and white she-cat.

She learnt how to speak dog off her mother, and passes it on to her own kits as they grow.

During The Apprenice Quest series, her kit's get their names. Sticktail, Beehunter, Flutterwing, Marshpuddle and Acornstorm.


	15. Chapter 15 - Whitethroat

If Whitethroat had lived, the monster wouldn't have killed him. It would have broken his spine, leaving him unable to walk, in a condition similar to Briarlight.

He tells Fireheart that Tigerstar killed the patrol, and manages to drag himself back to camp before passing out.

Once his condition is stable enough, Runningnose treats him as a second apprentice. Having him help Littlecloud in the battle against Bloodclan.

He starts a relationship with Littlecloud, which only they know about, and possibly Runningnose figured it out, but never told..

Sadly Whitethroat is unable to make the journey to the lake with his Clanmates, and before Littlecloud can say goodbye, he poisons himself with Deathberries, unable to face a goodbye with him.


	16. Chapter 16 - Blossomkit

Blossomkit, if she hadn't of died in battle thanks to Brokentail, would of loved to become a medicine cat. However Yellowfang would have been mentoring Runningnose already. Eventually when Yellowfang is chased out, she asks to become Runningnoses apprentice, he agrees.

She becomes Blossompetal, and is taught both herb knowledge, and how to fight, to protect herself from harm.

She notices when she becomes a young adult, Brokentail seems to take interest in her. This terrifies her and she runs away from the Clans, until Brokenstar is driven out. She then goes back to being the medicine cat apprentice. She had taken refuge near the Carrionplace, living off rats.

Due to this, she becomes very sick with the Carrionplace disease. She is eventually cured by Littlecloud and Whitethroat. Seeing that the small brown tom wishes to be a Medicine cat, she steps down from her position as a medicine cat, and becomes a warrior, and spare medicine cat when needed.

During the second series, she becomes very unwell. Often complaining of migraines and vomiting. She eventually loses a lot of weight over a short period of time, becoming skeletal. She begs for a mercy death, and Littlecloud reluctantly helps her, giving her Nightshade mixed with a mouse.

The guilt of having killed a former medicine cat eventually becomes too much to bare for Littlecloud, and he seeks her out in Starclan. She assures him she is in a better place now, and that some cats can never be healed from their injuries: Like Runningnose! Finally able to move on, he goes on, keeping in mind what Blossompetal had told him, and when needed to Littlecloud would always end ones suffering.


	17. Chapter 17 - Silverstream

If Silverstream had lived, Featherkit and Stormkit would have only just survived. Knowing Thunderclan will look down on him for his mate, Graystripe leaves Thunderclan to be with his family. At first everything works out fine. He's with the love of his life, his wonderful kits, and a fairly accepting Clan. Well, everyone except Leopardfur.

Gradually though Graystripe started to feel he made a large mistake. Because Graystripe hadn't really lived with Silverstream, he only saw the good parts about her when they met up. He started to see the other side of her, a cat with little respect for the Warrior Code, and a fairly spoilt attitude. Being Crookedstar's only kit, she got away with her behaviour most of the time too. Featherkit and Stormkit, despite Graystripes best efforts to teach them, ended up being very spoilt too. As anything Graystripe taught them, Silverstream would tell the kits otherwise. Graystripe would tell the kits not to play with fresh-kill, as all life is precious. Only for Silverstream to tell them it's OK, as Riverclan never goes hungry in any seasons.

When Thunderclan took shelter with Riverclan during the forest fire, Graystripe was so happy to see his best friend again. However he tried not to introduce Fireheart to his kits, embarrassed with how they behaved. But eventually gave in. The kits were surprisingly well behaved meeting the Thunderclan deputy, and that gave Graystripe some hope he could fix his family.

He is made to stay in camp while Leopardstar attacks the Sunningrocks, so he cannot tell Thunderclan about the plan. Meaning he doesn't rejoin Thunderclan.

He learns from his Clan mates once they return, that Fireheart received a nasty head wound from Leopardstar, and was carried back to Thunderclan. This leads to Graystripe having an emotional breakdown. Worried for his best friend, and feeling he had lost control of his life. He waits until moonhigh, before sneaking out of camp and making his way to Thunderclan, to check on him. Cinderpelt detects the gray tom, but allows him entry into the Clan – only briefly, so he can touch noses with his best friend before having to run out of camp – Longtail detected his scent.

He later stops Tigerstar from getting to a dying Bluestar, as he was patrolling the border. Tigerstar vows to hurt his family and kits. Graystripe scoffs at him, as Tigerstar leaves.

When Tigerstar starts to take over Riverclan to make Tigerclan, Graystripe makes his way to Thunderclan, begging Fireheart to help. When they get back, he finds Silverstream, Featherkit and Stormkit are being held "on trial" by Tigerstar, he deems Silverstream a traitor for being mates to Thunderclan tom, making her kits "Traitor crow food" he summons Darkstripe, who goes to kill the kits. Silverstream leaps in the way, and battles the skinny dark tom. Amazingly, she overpowers him. Only to be fatally wounded by Blackfoot.

The kits are taken and shoved into a badger set while Silverstream bleeds out onto the Clan ground. Mistyfoot and Stonefur are outraged once they return to the camp, and attack Tigerstar, only to be slaughtered by Blackfoot, Jaggedtooth and Boulder for disobedience.

At night Graystripe, Ravenpaw and Firestar sneak into the clan and save Featherkit and Stormkit.

Later that night, Graystripe dreams of Silverstream. She apologises to him, for how she acted, and begs him to look after their kits the way HE wanted to, not her bratty life style. Graystripe assures her, and tells her she was "As brave as the whole of Lionclan." For protecting their kits. They touch noses, and Graystripe wakes up, sobbing.

After the battle with Bloodclan, Graystripe chooses to return to Riverclan to stay and look after his kits. He is chosen by Leopardstar to be her deputy. Explaining that he may not be a full Riverclan cat, but his heart does truly belong to the stream.

Stormfur and Feathertail are chosen to go on the journey to the Sundrown place, and Feathertail does meet her fate in the Mountains. But Stormfur stays with Riverclan, not the Tribe. As his father is still in the Clan and he needs him. Stormfur never takes a mate, feeling that all she-cats in his life have left him. Graystripe also never takes another mate.

Once Leopardstar dies in Fading Echoes, he becomes Graystar. He is given lives from the most important cat's in his life.

Silverstream gives the life of love. Having the burning compassion in you to do what's right. Feathertail gives him the life of bravery. Not backing down no matter the cost.

The other cats who gave him lives were Tallstar, Bluestar, Crookedstar, Oakheart, Mistyfoot, Stonefur and Graypool.

He makes his deputy his son, Stormfur. He is known as a very generous and fair leader, and shows a lot of loyalty to Thunderclan.

In the Dark Forest Battle, he fights with Firestar side-by-side in Thunderclan territory. Stormfur, Feathertail and Silverstream protect the Riverclan Nursery.


	18. Chapter 18 - Eaglekit

Eaglekit, was the son of Ashfoot and Deadfoot. He was an only lived a happy life as he slowly learned to walk and talk. Everything seemed to be going great.

Until Shadowclan decided to drive Windclan out.

He sat there, alone and afraid as the screeches of battle surrounded the nursery. Until Deadfoot and Ashfoot forced their way into the nursery, and forced the clan to evacuate. Ashfoot grabbed him and raced out away from the fight. Following the elders and apprentices. Tallstar, Deadfoot and the warriors were last to abandon camp.

The journey away from the clans was long, tiring and difficult for Eaglekit and the young Ashfoot. The clan caught less and less as the month passed by. Meaning her supply of milk became less and less. Eaglekit was slowly starting to starve to death. Deadfoot and Ashfoot knew they couldn't raise a kit while all this was going on. With a heavy heart the two made the journey to a twoleg place, where a fat old kittypet greeted them. The dropped Eaglekit off to her and begged her to look after their son. The kittypet calls her twolegs out. Two equally old looking ones, and Ashfoot and Deadfoot hid under a bush. As they watched the twolegs lift up and cuddle Eaglekit, and slowly carry him into their house.

Eaglekit missed his mama and papa bitterly. But was glad he was in a warm home with a nice old cat named Mittens watching over him. The twolegs spent a lot of time bottle-feeding him and playing with him. Overtime he learned the Twolegs named him Boots after his large paws. He never foes forget his parents faces. But being so young when he was dropped off at the nest, that's all he could remember.

He spends his whole life as a house kittypet, but never gets neutered.

He ends up passing away after a battle with Greencough. Depression over his foster mother Mittens passing away to old age seemed to weaken his heart.


	19. Chapter 19 - Adderkit

If Adderkit hadn't been struck his mother would have been killed instead. Tallstar avenges the mother's death, and gives the kit the name Adderkit, to show that he is strong enough to pull through without his biological mother. Similar to a real adder. And to remind the kit to never give up due to life being precious.

He is given to Ashfoot to mother, alongside Eaglekit. When Windclan is driven out, he is carried to safety by Morningflower. Sadly, due to lack of prey and being kept in a rotten, dirty area. Eaglekit catches pneumonia and dies. Ashfoot and Deadfoot are distraught, and they both take extra care of Adderkit, and the sandy brown tabby seems to grow healthier and healthier.

He is carried back to Windclan by Ashfoot, who has become so attached to the kit, like he had always been her kit. She allows Graystripe to carry him across the Thunderpath, quickly thanks him, and goes back to carrying him. Sometimes swapping with Deadfoot, walking together side by side.

Once back safely in Windclan, Adderkit grows up to be a confident and cocky kit, and best friends with Gorsekit. Even refusing to be an apprentice until Gorsekit can join him. He is very close to his foster parents. He especially looks up to his foster-father Deadfoot, and how despite his disability he seemed to be an unstoppable force of nature in a fight.

Growing up, his personality is similar to Crowfeather, minus the angst. He grows up happy, never once doubting he was surrounded by cats who loved and respect him. He still remained close friends with Gorsepaw, and is distraught when Tigerstar eventually kills him. Screaming in horror under the weight of Russetfur holding him down.

He fights ruthlessly and fearlessly against Bloodclan, being one of the first cats to jump on and rip into Bone. When Bloodclan retreat, he sees Deadfoot fatally wounded. He remains by his side until he dies, then helps carry him back to camp, almost entirely by himself as he prevented most cats coming near him.

After this, he becomes very cold, and with no friends to hang around with, he becomes a risk taker. Often antagonizing deadly animals, like badgers, young foxes and even adders. However, he ends up beating them all, and often brought the slain adders back to camp just to have cats notice him. Once he starts to line his nest with adder scales and fangs, Tallstar finally pulls him aside to punish him for his recklessness. Only for Ashfoot to interrupt, and tell Adderpaw all life is precious. When he scoffs at this, Ashfoot remarks it's true because she is pregnant with Deadfoot's last litter.

He is finally knocked into his senses, and works on helping Ashfoot, almost never leaving his mother's side for long until she starts kitting. Where he finds kitting to be gross and backs away to wait outside. Shortly after he gets to meet his new family members – Crowkit, Larkkit and Fernkit. shortly after this, and after the Clan sees his mood lighten back to his old self, Tallstar finally gives him his warrior name: Adderfoot. He is very proud of his name, and happy to have his favorite prefix.

Now an adult, he starts to experience new urges. He finds himself getting curious about other she-cats, and even tries being mates with several Windclan cats. However, these relationships often ended quickly, as he couldn't find a cat that he liked. That being strong, witty, and feisty. Eventually he gives up on the idea all together – especially when Larkkit and Fernkit die of greencough. He is distraught, and ends up begging Tallstar to eventually let him be Crowkit's mentor. However, he refuses, explaining kin can't mentor kin, even if he was adopted. He'd be far too soft on his brother.

Still, he stays close with Crowkit, and even frequently gave him rides around the camp, even outside into the territory when no ones paying attention. Though he is furious when Crowkit had been brought back by a patrol one day. He lectures the young kit on deadly creatures that could have swallowed him up. Crowkit seems to shrug this lecture off, much to his annoyance. He learns that Crowkit often believes no one would care if he went missing. Which breaks his heart, but hopes his brother is just going through a phase due to missing his siblings.

Eventually Crowkit becomes Crowpaw, and his mentor is Mudclaw. When Crowpaw starts having weird dreams, he tells Adderfoot. He assures him he'll help him no matter what. When he tries to go back to sleep, he sees Crowpaw sneak out of camp to go to meet with the other cats. He goes with him, and learns about the prophecy and the journey to the sun-drown-place. He refuses to let his little brother go alone, and joins them on the journey.

He soon goes back to his cocky and cheeky ways, finding himself almost at home with the band of Clan cats. However, one evening, while winding up Tawnypelt, she eventually gets sick of his jokes and claws him across the face, stunning him. Though he quickly breaks up the following fight between Tawnypelt and Crowpaw. Telling his brother to respect she-cats. Especially the cute ones.

He ends up with a large crush on Tawnypelt, but often hid it behind jokes and showing off. Brambleclaw catches on, and tells him to stay away from his sister, only for him to argue back, saying he knows Tawnypelt wasn't interested, so there's no harm in hoping.

Once at the Tribe, Adderfoot shows off even more, and almost gets carried away by an eagle. But Tawnypelt saves him, and scolds him again, except not as harshly this time despite the greater danger. The two cats find out about, and encourage Feathertail and Crowpaw to be more open about their feelings to one another. Doing so, helps them see that they do care about each other a lot. This is shown when Adderfoot attacks Sharptooth head on, barely getting away with his life, when the large cat flings him effortlessly against the wall, only to be saved by Feathertail in the end.

Despite this, once back at the Clans, Tawnypelt pulls Adderfang aside and explains they can never be mates, as it's against the code. He is heartbroken, but assures her it's fine. And adds if she ever takes a mate and he hurts her, he'll be first to sort him out.

Back at Windclan, he manages to catch kestrels and hawks with what the Tribe showed him and Crowpaw. He starts to befriend more cats, and becomes smitten with Nightcloud. A brash, headstrong and bossy she-cat. And he loved it. But he hid his feelings until when at the lake, and is shocked when she accepts being mates, around the time Crowfeather ran off. Therefore, when he returns, Crowfeather doesn't take a new mate, and instead just focuses on being a loyal cat. Adderfoot and Nightcloud do their best to convince Windclan to accept that he made a mistake.

At the start of The Sight, he has had two she-kits with Nightcloud: Gorsekit and Ploverkit. They grow up to be Gorsethorn and Ploverleg. Aside from that very little happens, until Sign of the Moon, where he dies from Greencough.

He later helps defend Windclan with his mate and kits against the Dark Forest, and shows up to Crowfeather, and explains even though he has kits in another Clan, that'll never change him being his little brother. And that he loves him very much.


	20. Chapter 20 - If Brackenfur was Deputy

While Firestar is sat wondering about who should be deputy, he considers Brackenfur, but pushes him aside. Leafpool falls asleep, and dreams of huge, powerful cats with bracken like markings, protecting Thunderclan with their life. She tells Firestar, and Brackenfur is appointed as deputy.

Due to his, Firestar doesn't lose a life in the fox trap, and Brambleclaw decides not to follow his father and brothers plans. So Hawkfrost lives on. Plotting, and scheming. Ashfur's plan of revenge fails as the Fox trap plan doesn't work, and he just focuses on mending his broken heart.

Everyone is very supportive of Brackenfur as deputy, though some suspect it was because he had been Graystripe's apprentice. However, no one can deny Brackenfur was the best choice of deputy. Being a very peaceful, rational and calm cat.

Rainwhisker luckily doesn't get crushed to death by a branch, as on that day he was on a border patrol along the Shadowclan border, where trees are thinner and weaker.

During the Power of Three series Brackenfur is given Hazelpaw as an apprentice, and Hollypaw is given to Thornclaw. Lionpaw is given to Cloudtail. Graystripe doesn't wish to be deputy when he returns, so Brackenfur keeps his position.

The series is pretty much the same, however during the Fire in Long Shadows, Ashfur doesn't bother trying to kill the Three, as he had found love with Whitewing and shares her with Birchfall. Hollyleaf doesn't run away, and the three still don't know about their heritage until after the Dark Forest Battle.

The fourth series is more or less the same, however Brackenfur and Sorreltail have a litter of kits around Night Whispers. Containing a sole son, who they name Nightkit. As he is a very dark brown, almost black in pigment.

During the Dark Forest Battle, Firestar in fact survives the battle, as he had one life lest since he never lost a life in the fox trap. However Firestar loses his final life a moon later, due to old age. Sorreltail had died from her wounds during the DFB. Ashfur is also among the fallen cats, alongside Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur and Purdy.

Hawkfrost had successfully turned many Riverclan warriors into Dark Forest trainees, and Brackenfur decides to send Mousewhisker, Rainwhisker, and Hazeltail to Riverclan to help them recover, they re-join Thunderclan three moons later.

Brackenfur becomes Brackenstar, and appoints his brother Thornclaw as his first deputy, as he needed a fiery cat ready to fight, to balance his peaceful leadership. He ignores the complaints of his Clan mates, that Thornclaw was a Dark Forest traitor. As he knew his brother would always be loyal to Thunderclan.

Sadly however, Thornclaw around the time Bramblestar book (Well in our case Brackenstars). He had been suffering from an unknown lump in his stomach, and was very weak during the flood, and passed away when trying to save Nightkit. Nightkit survived, luckily and Brackenfur takes note that his son's warrior name will be Nightthorn.

He then chooses Ivypool as his deputy, as she had similar qualities to her brother, but just enough different. She is shocked at his choice, but turns out to be a very good, if young deputy.

Nightkit later becomes Nightpaw, and his mentor is Brambleclaw.

During the time between Brackenfur's Storm and The Apprentice Quest, Squirrelflight has a litter of kits, and names them Barkkit, (Dark brown tabby she-kit with white tail) Houndkit (Dark ginger tom with wavy long fur) and Emberkit (Tiny ginger she-kit)

Houndkit, now Houndpaw is the cat chosen to go on the TAQ, and his patrol contains his mentor, Nightthorn. Barkpaw and Sandstorm as they go off on their journey…


	21. Chapter 21 - Feathertail

If Feathertail hadn't died from falling at such a height, her back legs would of been broken - but not her spine. So she would of stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water, while her legs healed somewhat. She joins the Clans on her journey back, being able to walk somewhat, if having to rest every now and then. She would of said goodbye to her brother as he stayed with his love, Brook.

Crowpaw does insist still on his name being Crowfeather, after his first love. However while on the journey to the lake, Feathertail talks to her mother in a dream and admits her feelings to Crowfeather. Silverstream at first reacts negatively, believing that she'll end up just like herself, and begs his daughter to think about her decision. She also brings up a question she should ask herself: does she truly love Crowfeather, or does she just love the feeling of being accepted and not judged for being Halfclan. She tells her daughter that at the end of the day, she knows in her heart the right decision.

When Feathertail doesn't know the answer herself, she distances herself from Crowfeather and decides to mull over her choices. She stays behind with her father while Brambleclaw and co go around the lake, looking for territory. So she sits and thinks, a lot. If she does act on her love, what then? He could come to Riverclan, but there is no guarantee Leopardstar would even accept the warrior into her clan. So … she could leave Riverclan, and join Windclan. But with Onewhisker now set to be leader, him accepting a half-clan runaway into the clan could cause an even bigger upset from Mudclaw and his supporters. She could keep the relationship a secret, but she knows the dangers of that happening from her own parents. So that leaves only one other choice: Leave the clans, their families and friends, their entire way of life, just for one young tom. She makes her decision, and when Crowfeather comes back, she reluctantly tells him that they can't be together, she can't leave her doubts to rest. Heartbroken and confused, Crowfeather turns away from her, and asks to not speak to her again, as it'll only hurt him more.

She learns her brother and Brook are living in Thunderclan, and while happy she can still see him, she knows that her brothers changing and growing up.

After this, Feathertail falls into a depression, with not even her brother in the same clan, she felt like she was on her own. However her old mentor, Mistyfoot looks out for her, and tries to keep her spirits lifted, even on the dark days. Eventually she hears that Crowfeather has a new mate, Nightcloud, and kits on the way. She tries to be happy for him, even trying to congratulate him at a gathering after Breezekits birth, but he just dully stares and nods at her, before moving on to talk to someone else. She figures he is over her, and she should get over him.

She is stunned and surprised at Graystripe making his way back to the Clans, and is excited to see his father, but is wary of his new mate, Millie. However Graystripe tells her that it's not wrong to move on and be mates with someone else, and leaves her to think about what he said.

Slowly she gets over the pain in her heart, making good friends with Mistyfoot, Blackclaw, Mothwing and Reedwhisker. Eventually she starts to grow closer to Reedwhisker, and gossip floats around Riverclan about them being mates. At first Feathertail brushes it off, still anxious about being mates with anyone. Reedwhisker approaches her, and tells her the choice is up to her about if she wants to be mates or not. But he adds he'll always love her, no matter what she decides. Even if he can only love her the way best friends love each other. She realizes while she doesn't love him the same way she loved Crowfeather, and that's fine. She can love Reedwhisker because he's completely different from her past mate. he was kind, gentle and always patient, and she loved him for it.

Shortly after they get together she has his kits, two small little she-cats around the time of Eclipse. They name them Streamkit after her mother. (tiny silver short furred she-cat with blue eyes) and Crowkit (gray with thick black mackerel stripes with lightblue/ gray eyes)

She is stunned when the clans learn Crowfeather fathered Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf with Leafpool. But she stays out of the ordeal, understanding the past is in the past, and she is somewhat relieved she dodged such a bullet with him.

The drought hits Riverclan harshly, with the death of good friend Blackclaw and eventually Leopardstar. She is proud of her mate for being made deputy however, and shortly after he is announced deputy, her daughters get their warrior names: Streamskip and Crowberry.


	22. Chapter 22 - Nightkit and Mistkit

If Tigerstar's siblings had survived, the series would of been quite a bit darker in theme.

Nightkit grows to idolize her strongest sibling Tigerkit from an early age, and follows him around everywhere. She is just so impressed with how strong he is. He finds this annoying, especially when they become apprentices. Thistleclaw however, encourages her and teaches her a lot of his teachings alongside Tigerpaw, making her a very aggressive she-cat.

She is given to Adderflight for training, which doesn't help her as she grows more and more into a powerhouse like her brother. As an apprentice, she gets a very strange obsession with her brother. Even rivaling Darkstripe's affection for the giant tabby. She is determined to make the clan see her brother is the greatest cat in the whole Clan.

Eventually Thistleclaw takes her out on a walk, just the two of them (Adderflight took Tigerpaw hunting.) and he tells her that while Tigerclaw will become a great cat, he's going to need a she-cat in his life. One who'll do anything to help him. He explains he'll need a body guard, a cat who'll do the things his brother won't do himself. And she agrees! But also interprites this as she'll become his mate too. As she will be the only she-cat he'll ever need.

She gets her warrior name: Nightfang, as she is a very skilled fighter - but not so great a hunter. As an adult, she is shown to be very angry and jealous when Tigerstar starts to show an interest in Goldenflower. Why _her?_ She didn't support her brothers every move, she did! She doesn't react right away, but she sits and bides her time. Hoping Goldenflower ends up barren, or dead. Either would work just fine.

Mistkit would of gone down the other path, she grows to respect Bluefur and Whitekit, and enjoys playing with them instead of Tigerkit and Nightkit. Those two always took games too far, and often scratched and bite too much.

She eventually becomes Speckletails apprentice, and is taught to be a very good hunter, and a strategic fighter. She does become worried with her sisters.. _dedication_ to her brother, and even brings it up with Bluefur. Bluefur becomes troubled by her behavior too, but when attempting to speak to Nightpaw, Thistleclaw shoulders his way into the argument, and asks her what she knows about siblings, besides killing them? This breaks out into a fight between the two, which Sunstar separates, and tells the pair of them off. So Bluefur and Mistpaw leave it, with more concern building up overtime. She is given to Thrushpelt as an apprentice. Spottedkit instantly becomes Featherwhisker's apprentice when shes old enough.

She gets her warrior name, Miststrike. For being able to catch and strike down even the fastest of rabbits.

She eventually becomes mates with Whitestorm, and has his kits: Shellkit and Volekit, who sadly die of kittencough not long after. Due to their grief, they stop being mates after that, but remain very good friends.

She does not become aware of Tigerclaw or Nightfang's dark deeds in the Clan, and lives a fairly uneventful life through the first series. She becomes best friends with Mousefur while mentoring her, out-sassing everyone side-by-side.

She greets Firepaw warmly to the Clan, and helps encourage him and keep him looking positive throughout his life. Slowly she and Whitestorm seem to be exploring becoming mates again. But Whitestorm admitted he promised to father Willowpelts recent litter, since she wanted more kits. So she hangs back and tries to ignore her feelings.

She is mortified when she learns her brother and sister are traitors to Thunderclan. She has to work twice as hard in her Clan, with everyone - including Bluestar - certain she could be a traitor at any moment. The only cats trusting her completely being Mousefur, Graystripe and Fireheart

She is made deputy in place of Whitestorm, and she in honored by his decision. Whitestorm is over joyed for her, even accidentally touching noses with her in front of Willowpelt.

Nightfang is usually in on her brothers schemes, and backs his choice into killing Redtail. She and her brother get their own apprentices: Tigerstar trains Darkstripe, and she trains Longtail, who ends up very similar to how he is in the original series. But has a less harsh Kittypet hatred, by only a little.

She notices Ravenpaw, her second apprentice had watched the ordeal. And plans to kill him when no one is around. Even her own brother.

When Firepaw joins the clan, she is overly nice to him, so he doesn't suspect her of any evil doings. She decides to kill Spottedleaf when she notices she has feelings for the kittypet. But kills her at the Shadowclan border after offering to help her collect herbs, so it looks like an attack. This works until Tigerstar attempts to kill Bluefur. In this fight, Whitestorm tried to leap in between Tigerheart Bluestar and Fireheart, and the white tom almost gets him off his aunt, only for Nightfang to leap onto him and break his neck.

When Tigerstar is eventually found out to be a traitor, she is the only one who follows him willingly into Exile. Shocking many. Not even Darkstripe followed him into exile right away. She had him remain as a spy for Shadowclan.

They join Shadowclan, and when Tigerstar is made leader, he chooses Blackfoot as his deputy. This enrages Nightfang, and she goes and has a spat with her brother. Thinking fast, he tells Nightfang he didn't choose her because he has an important job only his favourite sister could do: Raise a cat worthy of becoming his heir.

Excited, she laps up everything he tells her, and she goes off to think about what he's said. He never said she had to have her own kits. Maybe she could steal Bramblekit and Tawnykit..? As much as she hated Goldenflower for taking her brothers affection from her, Bramblekit looks just like his father, maybe he'll act like him too? Tawnykit though… Well. What Tigerstar doesn't know what happens to the spawn of Goldenflower, couldn't hurt him. Tawnykit would just have to have an accident… With a fox. She arranges with Darkstripe a way for the two kits to be taken to Shadowclan, only for Fireheart to intervene when he tracks Tigerstar and Nightfang to the border with Darkstripe, Bramblekit, and Tawnykit.

Much to Nightfangs horror, Tigerstar lets them go back to Thunderclan with Fireheart and Darkstripe. Meaning she wouldn't be able to set up anything with Tawnykit.

After that she sets up a hunt just for herself and her brother. When alone with him, she approaches him. Wanting to mate to ensure that their kits were simply perfect heirs. But Tigerstar is very grossed out at the idea of mating his sister. So he tells her that when he meant an heir, he meant either raising Bramblekit or nothing at all.

Realizing her time to produce a healthy heir for her brother might be running out, she panics, and ends up mating with a rogue. A large, battle-scarred tom with a dark brown tabby pelt and glaring amber eyes. Very similar to her brother...

She willingly helps Tigerstar with the dog pack, and even gets him to agree to go in to the camp with Darkstripe and steal his heir Bramblekit back to Shadowclan. However Darkstripe is caught, and Nightfang barely gets away unnoticed by Thunderclan, or the dogs. She lays low until after Firestar goes to receive his nine lives.

When Tigerstar joins forces with Leopardstar to make Tigerclan. Nightfang can clearly see Leopardstar is in love with her brother, and decides to invite her on a border patrol, just the two of them. Once alone patrolling the gorge, she attacks Leopardstar, taking her first life. When she comes to, she wakes to Nightfang trying to throw her over the gorge, Leopardstar breaks free. But reluctantly makes a deal with the crazed black cat - she won't ever try to mate with Tigerstar. But heads back to the Clan, leaving Nightfang alone with her thoughts.

She ignores Darkstripe however, once he joins Shadowclan. Knowing that Tigerstar loathes him, and wouldn't look twice in his direction for a mate. But notices Tigerstar sneaking away from camp at night, and in horror discovers Sasha. She finds her home, and brings the collar right to the two cats, cuddled together under the stars. Tigerstar quickly dismisses Sasha infront of his crazed sister. And the two head back to their clan. The black she-cat leaning on her brother. Assuring him he made the right choice.

Around a quarter moon before Tigerstar recruits Scourge, Nightfang goes into labour, and after a long and grueling birth, she bares a small, skinny light brown tabby she-cat. Tigerstar enters the Nursery. Eagerly, Nightfang sits up, and pushes her small kit forward, offering it to her brother. To her horror, Tigerstar gets angry.

"I asked you to make me an heir, yet you give me… That." he spat, staring at the skinny, weak kit with disgust.

"Brother, please. I know she's small now, but don't you see? She looks just like you! A-and she's small and weak, like how you were, but you came over it your greatness. And so will… She…" she broke off as Tigerstar turned and stalked away. Heart broken, she curls up with her kit, and glares at it.

"Well, you've taken away the last chance I had, at becoming my brother's most important she-cat." she snarled bitterly, as the young kit tried to suckle from her. She stared at Tallpoppy, whose kits had died from Greencough earlier in the morning. She had been waiting for Runningnose to come back with some parsley.

"You, there. Tallpoppy." she spoke, in her commanding tone. The tall she-cat sat up straight, and bowed her head low. "Yes ma'am?" she inquired.

"I know you miss your kits… And I'm not ready to be a mother to this… Thing." She began, Tallpoppys amber eyes stretched wide, knowing what was to come next. "So you can take… My kit. And love her like your own."

"Oh… Thank you Nightfang, thank you!" she cried, stumbling forward to the kit.

"However, I demand one thing in return." she continued, as Tallpoppy glanced up. "Her name is to be Dirtkit. To remind everyone she was not worth our great Tigerstars attention." Tallpoppy stared, horrified, but quickly dropped her head low again. "Yes Nightfang." she agreed, as Nightfang pushed her way out of the den, and stormed over to a returned Runningnose, who looked very confused as she stormed over and started wolfing down the parsley. "Change of plans, I'm not ready to be a mother to such _filth_ ".

She is disgusted when Tawnypaw joins the Clan, and secretly plots to kill her when left alone with her. Only for her plan to be ruined when Oakfur is chosen to be her mentor. She dully notices she's becoming less and less important in her brothers plan.

And she doesn't like it.

Not one bit.

She stays close to Tigerstar as she can, and is practically back to by his side as he introduces Scourge to the forest. But if horrified when the small cat rips open her brother, and she watches him die. Over and over. Until finally gone.

She is the one who mourns the loudest, screaming in horror and rage to everyone around her, fighting away anyone who steps near her brother's corpse, even lashing out at Tawnypaw, with the intent on killing her. Only for Russetfur and Oakfur to chase her out of Shadowclan.

Out for blood, she stalks along, and encounters loners, a she-cat and tom who are playing with their healthy, dark brown tabby kit. Thrilled, believing this was a sign from Tigerstar himself, she runs forward, and when met with resistance from the tom, she breaks his neck and spine between her jaws. The mother shortly met her fate afterwards too. She carries away the young kit, who resists best he can. But eventually she digs out an abandoned Badger set, and decides she will teach this kit how to avenge her dear brother.

The training starts right away and it is brutal. The tom kit is beaten by day by Nightfang, and forced to sleep lightly at night. No pathetic mewling or else no food, being forced onto solid food far too early. Every day for a year this cat is beaten bloody until he learns to fight back without being able to be touched. After this it seems Nightfang can barely tell apart Tigerstar and this large tabby she's raised, and starts to abuse him in very different ways.

She does not appear to the Clans until a year later, having successfully brain washed the young cat, with months of physical and mental abuse now named "Tigerheart" and plans to make him kill Firestar's kin… Only for her plan to backfire. Firestar welcomes the loner to stay in the Clan as long as he helps out. Over time Tigerheart is won over by Brambleclaw's friendly nature. The two become good friends, and he becomes close with Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. Happy he belongs somewhere, he refuses to kill Firestars kin, and tells Firestar her plan. Firestar grants Tigerheart protection from Nightfang with his Clan.

Enraged she waits until Leafpaw and Cinderpelt and near the gorge, looking for herbs, and runs out, and holds Cinderpelt hostage, making Leafpaw race back to camp and get her Clan.

Firestar shows up with Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Tigerheart and Miststrike. Firestar offers his life if he lets his Medicine Cat free. She agrees, but before he steps forward, Miststrike leaps forward, crashing into her sister, and both of them slide over the Gorges edge. Cinderpelt staggers away and hides behind Sandstorm.

Miststrike ends up getting a grip on the edge of the gorge, and hauls herself back up to safety. Only to stop, and turn around and try to get Nightfang to climb back up. Nightfang, whose claws are deeply rooted into the rocks, feels herself start to slide down, and scrambles to try and get back up. Miststrike extends her paws down and begs Nightfang to hang on, Nightfang glances down at the rushing water beneath her, before smiling a terrifying grin, and staring back up at Miststrike.

She lets go, cackling like a mad she-cat, and she falls into the rushing water below, drowning almost instantly.

It's thought she roamed the Dark Forest afterwards, killing other "lesser cats" that she met in her path, but eventually finding and working with her brother once more.

Miststrike had a fairly long and happy life in the Clans. Even though the loss of her kits, and her siblings starts to weigh down heavily on her. She becomes an Elder alongside Mousefur, keeping each other and Longtail company. She eventually passes away in her sleep, finally reunited with her kits. Brambleclaw is made deputy in her place

Nightfang ends up stalking Mapleshade, making sure she doesn't do anything with her brother. She remains undaunted by the ginger and white she-cat and her rage, and isn't afraid to argue with her. Even when they end up rolling around locked in combat. Nightfang is undaunted and sticks by her promise. She eventually recruits Sunstrike and becomes her "mentor" scaring the young tortie into submission with her moods and crazed actions.

In the Dark Forest battle, she once again attempts to kill Tawnypelt, but Miststrike runs to her and begs her sister to work with her, and she'll bring her to Starclan. She laughs and goes back to trying to kill Tawnypelt… Only for Rowanclaw and Tigerheart to corner her to rip her throat out, killing her instantly.

Miststrike returns to Starclan shortly after the battle,being the one who guides Mousefur to Starclan. She chooses to look after her kits with Mousefur and Longtail, and the three happily plod about Starclan, sharing jokes and enjoying each others company for as long as they don't fade.

Tigerstripe grows up to become Leafpool's mate after The Three are born. Slowly he got over the abuse and horrors Nightfang inflicted upon him. But his dreams were always filled with Dark Forest nightmares until after the Dark Forest Battle.

And Dirtkit? She became a well loved warrior of Shadowclan and was renamed by Blackstar, giving her the warrior name of Marshblossom. She is completely ignored by the Dark Forest. Nightfang never wanting to acknowledge her "Mistake". But eventually dies to a fox during Bramblestar's Storm. She only learns of her true heritage after she dies.


	23. Chapter 23 - Wishkit and Hopekit Live

If Yellowfang's kits had lived, their names would of been Brokenkit, Silverkit and Patchkit. Lizardstripe figures out Yellowfang is the mother pretty quickly once Silverkit's fur comes through properly, making her look like the spite of her mother. Lizardstripe tries to blackmail Yellowfang, making her almost a personal slave to her, and when she'd refuse she would beat Yellowfang's kits… Until Yellowfang snaps and tells Raggedpelt. Raggedpelt tells her to hang in there until all the kits are on solid food, then he'll "Deal with her,"

Eventually the kits are weaned, and Lizardstripe is convinced to go on a small stroll with Raggedpelt along the Thunderpath so she can "relax and stretch her legs and discuss her future in the Clan". She agrees, and Raggedpelt returns to the clan - with a dead, crushed Lizardstripe, who had been hit by a "giant, long monster." (A truck.) The kits are distraught, and surprisingly so is Mudclaw. Despite the fact the two mates thought constantly, it seems that they did care about each other.

Yellowfang suspects Raggedpelt pushed her on to the Thunderpath, but he always denied it. Claiming it was just a freak accident.

No one else seems to connect the thought that Yellowfang is the mother of the kits. As flat faced kits are fairly common in Shadowclan genetics.

Brokenkit, Patchkit and Silverkit grow up pretty close to each other. Though it quickly becomes apparent Silverkit is definitely the one in charge of her siblings, often telling Brokenkit off if he is rude to other warriors and elders. Actually making Brokenkit start to grow in to a calmer and more controlled cat.

Yellowfang tries to be a good influence on the kits, and no one questions this, as Medicine Cats are thought to be good role models for all young cats. Patchkit looks up to her especially, and often follows her around, chatting non stop to her mother.

Patchkit is definitely the odd one out of her siblings. The others like to play fight and hunt. But she wants to mix herbs and explore, similar to Runningkit. Eventually she and Runningkit ask if they can both be Yellowfang's apprentices. Yellowfang dully refuses Patchkit's offer and says Runningkit will be her apprentice. Knowing if her daughter becomes her apprentice she'll never be hard enough on her.

Distraught, feeling that Yellowfang, her hero had turned her back on her. Patchkit runs away at night, and eventually finds herself at a small tunnel under the Thunderpath, and she hides there from her Clan.

She is found by a Windclan patrol who smell her kit scent, the patrol containing Hareflight, Aspenfall, and Appledawn. when they offer to take her back to Shadowclan, she refuses and tries to run away from them too. Only for Appledawn to catch her, and offer to take her to Windclan for the night instead. She agrees, and insists on walking to the camp herself. Her small head barely able to see over the long grass. She gets excited and points out all the herbs she passes on the journey, much to Appledawn's amusement.

She asks Patchkit if she wants to be a Medicine Cat, and she nods her head, before explaining Yellowfang will make Runningkit her apprentice instead. The patrol feels sorry for her, and Hareflight offers to carry her back on his back, which she eagerly agrees to.

Heatherstar is not pleased when she finds her Windclan patrol carrying a Shadowclan cat. But she is surprised to see that Patchkit insists on staying with Windclan. Heatherstar patiently explains they can't just abduct a lost kit. But agrees to take her back in the morning, and she can ask Shadowclan to join Windclan instead. Hawkheart objects to this, not wanting a Shadowclan cat as a second apprentice alongside Barkpaw, but Barkpaw argues if he won't teach her, he will. Patchkit sleeps with Appledawn under the stars, and enjoys being able to see her ancestors watching over her as she sleeps.

Early the next day, Heatherstar chooses a patrol containing herself, Hawkheart, Appledawn and Redclaw to escort Patchkit back. She rides on Appledusk's shoulders the entire way. They are escorted back to camp by a Shadowclan patrol, and Heatherstar has a private meeting with Raggedpelt, Yellowfang and Cedarstar to discuss the kits future.

Raggedpelt and Yellowfang refuse to let Patchkit leave the Clan. But after a long silence Cedarstar speaks up, and asks Patchkit if this is what she really wants. Explaining that she will only be able to see her siblings and father at gatherings or battles. That she won't be able to come back if she doesn't like the Clan. After a long silence, Patchkit agrees it is what she wants, but wants to say goodbye to Silverkit and Brokenkit. Cedarstar agrees, much to his medicine cats and deputies disgust and horror. She wishes her Clan goodbye, and is carried back to Windclan. Appledawn adopts her as her own kit, and stays in the Nursery with her until she becomes an apprentice to Mistmouse. But Barkpaw promises her she will be his apprentice once Hawkheart eventually passes on, which could be soon.

Silverpaw is given to Blizzardwing as an apprentice. She does think Nightpelt is a good mentor for her brother, and when Brokenpaw continues to try and be rude to him, she tends to slap him about.

She becomes a very strong she-cat. Being even better than Brokenpaw at fighting, plus a good tracker too, and gets her warrior name: Silverwing.

She starts to realize Brokentail is mentally unstable, especially with how he treats kits and apprentices in training and brings it up to Yellowfang. At first Yellowfang disagrees, but then when she keeps an eye on him she reluctantly sees the truth herself. Brokentail is not being trained by the Dark Forest, he just grows to enjoy battle and hurting things.

Soon after she is given her first apprentice: Cinderpaw, and she teaches him to control his anger. Using his tongue to resolve arguments peacefully.

After Raggedstar becomes leader, she notices how hungry for power her brother starts to become, and tries to stop him, the two constantly butting heads out of sight from camp. After Foxheart dies and Cloudpelt becomes deputy, she keeps a close eye on Cloudpelt, and eventually becomes his mate. Not because she loved him, but in order to keep him safe and Brokentail. Though she does become quite fond of him. She just doesn't return his feelings.

Brokentail becomes more and more open about his hatred for Windclan, stating they should be driven out of the forest to his sister and father. While Raggedstar just laughs, amused with his declaration and lightly scolds him, she is alarmed and vows to herself that will never happen.

She knows her mates time is running out when she sees Brokentail and how he looks at him and Cloudpelt from a distance, as if willing him to die. So she pushes herself, becoming an unstoppable warrior and the best cat in the Clan. Catching the most prey, patrolling as often as possible, and playing with kits and apprentices. When Cloudpelt finally gets injured and dies from his wounds, Raggedstar goes to make Brokentail his deputy, but after seeing how strong and loyal his daughter is, hearing the talk from all his warriors, elders, medicine cats and apprentices in the Clan. He changes his mind and appoints her as deputy instead. Silverwing is stunned, not believing it happened. The same with Brokentail, but for all the wrong reasons.

She knew Brokentail would be coming for her eventually. So she kept him busy, constantly. Sending him on moonhigh patrols and hunting patrols shortly after. She makes sure he never revieves another apprentice, and keeps herself surrounded by her loyal clan mates. Knowing Brokentail wouldn't dare try and attack her in front of other cats.

She goes to Gatherings and makes an effort to befriend all the other leaders, deputies and medicine cats. Much to Raggedstar's approval. She discusses with Patchkit - now Patchpetal, Barkface's apprentice, about their brother, and she agrees he seems to be acting even worse. Having even confided her fears in Starclan cats. She promises her sister that if she ever needs help, Windclan will have her back. She also tells her about Brokentail's comment, and she is alarmed, and insists she will tell Tallstar in private, but will make it clear Shadowclan do _not_ agree with his comment.

Shortly before the events of Into the Wild, she decided to go on a hunting patrol with her father,and the two split up. She later hears him yell out in pain, but is cut off by a sickening crack. She races in the direction of the noise, and comes across Raggedstar, with his neck broken, his paws outstretched and between them dark brown fur. Brokentail's fur. And his scent all over the scene - and she knew he was nearby. Thinking fast she races off in the opposite direction of the camp, luring Brokentail away and close to the Windclan border.

She races along the Thunderpath, not checking for cars, and luckily misses being hit by a mousetail-length. She looks back, knowing Brokentail has probably stopped following, or is waiting to cross. So she continues running straight towards the camp. She meets a patrol and begs to be taken to the camp, stating it was a dire emergency. The patrol believes her and rushes her to the camp, she blurts out what's happened to Tallstar and Patchpetal, who confirms everything with what she learned herself over time. Silverwing is relieved and states that he needs to be driven from the forest, or killed and that he might be on his way here right now. Surprisingly he agrees, and sends a large battle patrol containing Himself, Ashfoot, Deadfoot, Onepaw Flywing and Mudclaw.

Leaving the rest of warriors at camp to defend. They march in to Shadowclan camp. Seeing Brokentail lying to his clanmates claiming Silverwing had killed him, and Silverwing steps forward and announces what he has declared is not true. Explaining that if you go to Raggedstar's body, Brokentail's scent is all over and that's why he has a large cut on his shoulder. Yellowfang is horrified, and races off to find out if this is true.

She then turns to ask her clan mates, asking if they really thought she would ever harm her clan. When the Clan sees sense, they get very angry and swarm Brokentail, blocking off the exits. Brokentail panics, and tries to get his friends Blackfoot and Russetfur to fight with him, however they both look away. Disgusted with him. They wait until Yellowfang is back, wailing with grief and confirming that it was indeed Brokentail who killed Raggedstar. The Windclan cats offer to help drive him out. But Silverwing stares at her brother, and admits she knows that if she lets him go, he will come back and harm the Clans, and she cannot let that happen.

The cats form a large ring around Silverwing and Brokentail, allowing the two to fight. Silverwing, tired from her journey, is not able to put up as good a fight as she had hoped. Her muscles feeling like they were on fire as the battle drags on. Only just able to dodge his attacks. However Brokentail finally tires her and knocks her on to her back, and races to rip her throat open. Silverwing shuts her eyes, and raises her heavy limbs feebly waiting for the inevitable strike. Only to hear a sickening crack, and a stunned gasp from the nearby warriors. She opened her eyes. to see Brokentail dead, his neck snapped at a horrific angle. But his killer? _Yellowfang._

She stared at the old, cranky and aggressive she-cat. She could see the look of horror and defeat in her eyes. But the old cat looked at her, and relief grief and even love showed in her orange eyes. The Windclan cats quickly congratulate Silverwing and Yellowfang for saving both Clans, and leave. Silverwing quickly sends Blackfoot and Flintfang to fetch Raggedstar's body for the burial.

She gets to her paws and nuzzles Yellowfang, telling her she did the right thing, and Starclan wouldn't judge her. Yellowfang chokes out a small "Thank you Silverwing." before retreating to her den.

She declares her new deputy to be Blackfoot, showing that she doesn't hold the toms friendship with her brother to heart. Stating he was as loyal as any other clan cat. Before leaving with Yellowfang to get her nine lives.

Once outside the Mothermouth, Yellowfang asks her to wait, explaining she needs to tell her something. Silverwing nods at her, and Yellowfang admits she is the mother to her and her siblings. Silverwing let out a purr, and admitted she knew that. Yellowfang is shocked, and asks how she knew. Silverwing extends her paw to her mothers, and say:

"We have similar pelts, similar faces, similar attitudes and the willingness to save and serve our Clan. No matter the cost." and that she figured it out as an apprentice, when she looked at her reflection in a puddle and saw how much she looked just like her. She rubs her face against her mother, and assures her "It'll be our secret. Well ours and Patchpetal's. She figured it out at a gathering."

She gets her nine lives from Raggedpelt, Foxheart, Cloudpelt, Silverflame, Cedarstar, Sagewhisker, Littlebird, Dawnstar and Hollowbelly.

While receiving her lives, Silverwing tells Cloudpelt she is sorry, knowing he must of learnt that she only took him as a mate to try and save him. Cloudpelt just purrs and assures her it's fine, and he'll wait forever for her in Starclan is he must. Giving her the life of Love.

Raggedstar and Yellowfang also make up. And he asks her to "Watch over our daughters for me."

Due to them being defeating Brokentail many events are very different in the Main Series.

Patchpetal becomes the Thunderclan medicine cat after Spottedleaf is killed by Clawface. Who'd been talked into it by Tigerclaw. Cinderpaw becomes her apprentice, and Patchpetal is later killed the same way Yellowfang is in the original series. Smoke inhalation.

Yellowfang never joins Thunderclan.

Tigerstar takes over Riverclan instead, leading Tawnypelt to become a Riverclan cat. Meaning Tigerheart, Flametail and Dawnpelt are never born. Tigerstar didn't kill Leopardfur. But convinced the love struck she-cat to become his mate and deputy, to create the ultimate kits, which are concieved directly the day after Tigerstar becomes leader. He doesn't end up killing Stonefur or Mistyfoot. As the two leave Riverclan for Thunderclan and take Stormkit and Featherkit with them.

Directly after the battle with Bloodclan, Leopardfur goes into kitting on the battlefield due to stress and pressure. She gives birth to Lionkit, (Golden brown dappled tabby tom) Eaglekit (White and brown tabby she-cat), and Tigerkit, after her mate. She gives her kits to a nursing queen, to become Leopardstar.

Windclan is never driven out.

Shadowclan is hit by rats from the carrionplace. Silverwing loses three lives.

Windclan and Shadowclan remain on good terms until Tallstar's death.

The clans end up all having a peaceful reign until Tallstar's death.

Stonefur becomes Leopardstar's her deputy, and remains that way until Leopardstar's death in Night Whispers, being killed by poisoned fish. Where he comes Stonestar. He makes Mistyfoot his deputy.

Hawkfrost and Mothwing live well with Tawnypelt. Hawkfrost still becomes an ambitious killer though despite his siblings attempted interference.

Leopardfur's kits become Lionstripe, Eaglewing and Tigerflame. Mentored by Blackclaw, Mistyfoot and Stonefur.

Due to Tawnypelt being Riverclan, the cat picked for the journey to the sun drown place from Shadowclan is Rowanclaw!

Tawnypelt goes in the place of Feathertail. Though Feathertail and Stormfur decided to go with her. Meaning a total of 7 cats go on the journey.

Crowpaw doesn't fall in love with Feathertail, he instead becomes best friends with Rowanclaw. Both being cynical assholes. Though he does gain a crush on the pretty Riverclan she-cat.

Feathertail dies in the mountains saving Crowpaw from Sharptooth, and Stormfur stays behind with the Tribe.

Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw fall in love with each other on the journey. But they do not become mates, both loving their clan too much to betray it.

Crowpaw's name becomes Crowclaw. He moves on from his crush and still falls in love with Leafpool on the journey.

Shadowclan isn't seen as the "Evil" clan. That instead goes to Windclan once Onestar becomes leader.

Thunderclan don't give Shadowclan the strip of land on their territory. Instead Shadowclan take the Greenleaf Twoleg place from Riverclan. Mistystar doesn't mind this, but she and Silverstar agree the herbs that grow their belong to both Clans.

Sol takes over Windclan instead of Shadowclan. Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw team up with Heatherpaw and Breezepaw to make a fake prophecy.

Silverstar eventually dies in Sunrise, being bitten by an adder. Blackfoot becomes Blackstar and makes Rowanclaw his deputy, not Russetfur.

Windclan and Thunderclan have a fight over borders when Windclan try to take some more territory in Thunderclans Border. Leading to the death of Ashfoot instead of Russetfur. Ashfoot doesn't take Firestar's life, but Lionblaze knocks her into the lake when fighting, and she cracks her head open and drowns.

Firestar loses a life trying to save the she-cats body, drowning. Losing two lives from this (One for drowning under the water, and another for being unable to get water out of his lungs) explaining where his missing life went.

Crowfeather is chosen as next deputy.

 _That's all the chapters! Be sure to check out my other stories._


End file.
